


The Worst

by DamiSeptic



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiSeptic/pseuds/DamiSeptic
Summary: So its soft, all you need to know





	The Worst

Back before the… incident, He and Lewis dated. Vivi never really knew this because of how secret it was between them, but even before they started the paranormal shit, They actually also had normal jobs. Lewis was a Waiter. A kind waiter at a coffee shop. And that’s what made Arthur love coffee. 

On a particular day, It was an early morning and Arthur was almost Exhausted from a night on working on the van, and he seemed to be late to his normal time, and he could tell this from how he could see Lewis waiting at the counter, looking fairly disappointed until he saw him. “Artie!” Lewis had softly said, passing the various filled tables, full of chatting people, laughter, and sombre silence from others. “Are you alright..?” he asked putting his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur letting out a Yawn.

“I just wanna sit down and sleep forever, Lew...” he said, and Lewis rolled his eyes. He lead him over to one of the empty tables and Arthur’s table had soon crashed onto the table, and Lewis lightly laughed. “So, will it be your usual today, Black as your soul coffee and then you add at least 5 creamers and 13 sugars?” He was getting ready to write it down and Arthur had moved his head to look up at him. “Surprise me, Lewis” he yawned and Lewis had a… Horrible, idea. But a grand one that would wake his boyfriend up. “Alright, Surprise has been added. I’ll be back in a moment” He said as normally as possible, and soon had went into the back. 

“Ok so we got the order for The Worst,” Lewis said to one of the workers and they had raised an eyebrow in suspison. “The Worst?” “The worst you can actually make it. Extra sweet too” he added as he soon had gone off somewhere to get the creamers and sugars from the extras they kept. After a bit of waiting, Lewis had returned with a sly grin on his face, as Arthur had fallen asleep on the table. He felt bad for having to disturb him with such a horrible drink but he light shook his shoulder and Arthur had shot up, looking to him startled but had calmed down when he had seen it was Lewis. “Your order is here..Enjoy” he said, handing him the coffee and Arthur not even caring about had started drinking it

Immediate Regret. 

Arthur could taste than this… was definitely not normal coffee of all the options on the menu. Nothing on there said about adding pancake syrup into coffee, and what tasted like 10 sugars, when he usually only added 3. “So… do you like it?” “Mhm! Mhm…” Arthur gave him a quick smile as Lewis was smiling. It was a surprise… did he purposely make it this sweet? It was too sweet to where it was overly bitter. The creamer only had made it worse, and he didn’t want to show his disgust to it, as he slowly kept drinking small amounts of it. Soon after a bit a look of confusion had shifted onto Lewis, and Arthur had tilted his head. 

“Do… you really actually like that abomination?” He had said and Arthur spit the drink back into the cup. “You purposely made it sickeningly sweet?!” “I mean it’s an accurate representation of you!” “Bittersweet?” “Too nice for your own good and you make yourself sick,” Lewis said and there was silence between them for a few moments, as soon they both burst out in quiet laughter and bickering. 

It had definitely woke Arthur up, alright. Enough to make him get up and make lewis scoot over to he could sit beside him, and soon lay his head on his shoulder. “You’re such a dick..” “I know I am, but so are you” “Not as much as you trying to poison me with sugar and I will die of a sugar overload, and you, will be on my gravestone and it will say ‘i didn’t fucking ask for this’” he said, being dramatic for a bit and Lewis had laughed, then hugging him close. “Nerd..” “Dork” “Lightning bolt” “Violet grape” 

“I love you…”  
“Love you too, Lew”


End file.
